


Darkness after the Light

by Silvaxus



Series: Crow's Saturday Facebook Prompts [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archangel Sam Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester is Called Samael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: He had watched his father create this new world...a world too breakable for his most beloved son.





	Darkness after the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> welcome to this little story. It's one of my favorites because...reasons. The picture of the black sand, i think it's a place somewhere on iceland but i have to google to be sure, has something old, primordial. This screamed for a scene like this. 
> 
> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

  
  


Samael stood on a new island his father had created. He had seen the sea boil in rage when the hot blood of the Earth had broken through the surface of this newly formed world. The island grew higher and higher while the sea around the land hissed at the heat and punishing steam rose into the sky and hovered over the cold water of the sea that gave birth to the new island.  
  
It had taken a long time until this island had been finally broken free of the sea and now the same sea that had born this island was trying to claim it back. The sea with its mighty strength, empowered by the wind, tried to wash the island away again and every time a wave hit the black sand, the water looked like it was wearing its white foam like crowns.  
  
Spreading his wings, one of Samael’s feathers fell out and slowly floated down onto the black sand. His feather was so white it made the black sand look even darker, and the white foam seemed almost grey against it. Samael had no eyes for the feather he just lost. He stared down at the mark burned into the flesh of his arm given to him by his father. His father entrusted him to keep the mark safe and what it sealed away while his father was busy handling his newest creations. _Humans_.  
  
Frowning at the mark, Samael lowered his arm again and walked closer to the shore until the water ran over his feet. The water felt hot against his naked skin, but Samael had learned that almost everything from this new world felt warm to him because he ran too cold for this world.  
  
The world God had created wasn’t made to house his favorite son, and that angered Samael more than it should given the fact that he wasn’t only an angel, but an archangel. One of God’s most entrusted generals, his second born son, his _Favourite_. Still… God choose to play with the fragile thing that was humanity, and Samael could only see how flawed they were. They weren’t strong; they weren’t obedient, they thought God created everything only for them and them alone.  
  
Sitting down on the black sand, Samael watched the slow dance of the waves against the shore. Whenever a wave or only a few droplets hit his wings, they turned to ice and frost and fell to the ground. The wet sand around Samael started to freeze over, and slowly a thick layer of white frost covered the black sand, and the waves froze in their movement right before they crashed against the island.  
  
Samael didn’t notice that he was slowly turning the island and the sea around him into a area of ice and frost. The voice whispering in his mind which whispered that his father didn’t want him to be part of this new world distracted him. He had to agree with the voice hissing at the back of his mind. Why should his father create a world where his mere presence would turn everything living to ice? The humans themselves were terrified of him and only dared to whisper his name, but they never spoke of the mark decorating his arm.  
  
They knew who he was and what he had done and that was reason enough to fear him. This fear, without being responsible for it, caused Samael to hate humans with a passion that turned more sand and water around him to ice.  
  
The sound of wings coming closer broke Samael out of his mind, and the whispers stopped for the moment. Gabriel landed with more force than elegance even when Samael knew that Gabriel could fly with more grace and beauty than any other angel or archangel.  
  
Smiling up at the beautiful younger archangel, Samael allowed Gabriel to pull him back to his feet. Gabriel’s golden feathers felt scalding hot against Samael’s own blinding white ones when Gabriel pressed his wings against his. “What are you doing here Samael? Father was surprised at the sudden cold coming from the North. He said you messed with a plan of his for this hemisphere. The humans don’t like the cold.”  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Samael pulled Gabriel closer until they could stand chest to chest and wrapped his bigger wings around them. Placing his head on the shorter archangels’ head, Samael closed his eyes. “You know I don’t care about the conditions of the humans. They are weak, and if they can’t survive a bit cold, they shouldn’t be allowed to roam this world. The cold is as needed for the seasons as the warm summers.” 

Samael could feel Gabriel tense against his chest and knew what was coming. They had the same discussion too many times through the last few centuries. “Brother, you know how dangerous your words are. When Father wants humans to enjoy the warmth, he will prove them with it, and it’s not your place to question _Him_ about it.”  
  
Samael’s chuckle was humorless when he rubbed his face against Gabriel’s hair. “I know my pretty archangel, I know. I will talk to Michael about my concerns about the newest creation. Maybe he can make Father see reason regarding the humans.”  
  
It would be last time that Samael and Gabriel spoke alone in peace with each other. What followed was the first rebellion since the creation of humanity by God himself and the fall of his most beloved son. To Gabriel, there was only darkness after the Lightbringer had fallen, as Samael died and Lucifer was born.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
